One conventional system used to communicate information generated by a two-wire active sensor to an information gathering system utilizes the two-wire active sensor to send a sensor current signal to a current limiting circuit that protects remaining portions of the two-wire active sensor interface circuit against faults and/or high voltage conditions, such as a short to battery. For example, if the short to battery occurs, the current limiting circuit interrupts the current flow to a current-to-voltage converter circuit by drastically increasing the input impedance. Otherwise, the current limiting circuit sends the sensor current signal to the current-to-voltage converter circuit. The current-to-voltage converter circuit transforms the sensor current signal into a voltage signal. A comparator circuit compares the voltage signal against a voltage threshold to determine a state represented by the sensor current signal output of the two-wire active sensor. The comparator circuit sends an output signal representing the state to a digital interface circuit. The digital interface circuit converts the output signal into a signal recognized by the information gathering system.
In order to reduce the number of components in a two-wire active sensor interface circuit and minimize costs, it may be desirable to provide an alternative two-wire active sensor interface circuit to transform the current signal produced by a two-wire active sensor into an output recognized by an information gathering system.